


Through the Good Times and the Bad

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [86]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 80’s Songs prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Any +or/ Any, "Heaven" (Bryan Adams, 1985)In which David is struggling after a mission gone wrong, and Evan is there to lend his support.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Through the Good Times and the Bad

David sat in the greenhouse, back against one of the bigger potted shrubs, staring at his familiar rows of plants and flowers without really seeing them. Usually he found solace in green and growing things, in the rich smell of freshly turned earth. The quiet strength of flowers usually helped ground him.

Nothing was helping today.

_Help me! Please help me!_

Emily Lasser’s screams were still ringing in his ears. She’d only been on Atlantis for two months, a newbie fresh off the Daedalus. David had gotten to know her pretty well in that time. Her focus had been on plant DNA, the extraction and manipulation of it. She’d been so excited to work with a whole new catalog of plants.

She hadn’t deserved to die the way she did.

David didn’t hear anyone come into the greenhouse, but he wasn’t surprised when Evan sat down next to him, close but not quite touching.

“Hey. Missed you at dinner.”

“Not hungry,” David replied.

Evan’s mere presence shouldn’t have been comforting, but it was. Knowing that Evan had tracked him down, was worried about him…that meant a lot. David shamelessly leaned in so their shoulders were touching.

“Do you believe in the afterlife?” he asked.

Evan didn’t answer right away. He was always so thoughtful about answering questions like that, always took the time to think it over and give an honest answer. David really appreciated that.

“I’d like to think there’s one, that our spirits endure after death.” Evan shifted just slightly, but suddenly there was more of him pressed up against David. “My mother always said my dad was watching over us. Protecting us. I really wanted to believe it.”

David nodded. “My mother’s really religious. She believes we’ll all get rewarded with a perfect afterlife in Heaven, as long as we don’t stray from the path. She makes it sound like we’re all just passing time here until something better comes along.”

“I don’t buy that, no disrespect to your mother.” Evan reached for David’s hand and twined their fingers together. “The life we need to focus on is the one we’re living right now, no matter what comes after. And I think mine is pretty damn good, all things considered.”

David thought about the Ancients, who were so preoccupied with Ascension that they’d dedicated most of their resources toward perfecting it. Was Ascension the same as Heaven? Or was it just a shift in energy? Dr. McKay thought it was the latter. He also thought it was a shameful waste of intellect and technology.

“I hope there’s an afterlife,” David said after a while. “Emily deserves that. This shouldn’t be the end for her.”

“My Gram believes in reincarnation. That we all get reborn for a chance to do it better the next time around.”

“I like that.” 

“Me too.” Evan turned his head just enough to press a kiss against David’s cheekbone. “I wouldn’t mind more chances to be with you.”

David let out a little laugh that somehow turned into a sob, and Evan immediately gathered him in, strong arms holding David tightly. Evan whispered calming nothing words, and his solid presence put a quick end to David’s tears.

“Sorry,” he sniffled.

“Never apologize for showing how you feel,” Evan scolded gently. “Dr. Lasser was one of yours. It’s okay to mourn her.”

David was embarrassed when his stomach started to growl, but Evan just chuckled.

“Let’s go home. I saved you a plate.”

Evan got to his feet before helping David up. They walked out of the greenhouse together, hand in hand.

_And love is all that I need_   
_And I found it there in your heart_   
_Isn't too hard to see_   
_We're in heaven, heaven_


End file.
